Tu Historia Fue Conmigo
by Alec12
Summary: Nuestro primer amor? Bella,Alice, Jacob y Emmet Sawan se vuelven a encontrar con los Cullen despues de su partida seguiran siendo los mismos? Nessie, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper tendran que enfrentarse con los Swan seran estos su peor pesadilla? O seran sus VERDADEROS AMORES AUN? ENTRA Y CONOCERAS ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA BXE NXJAC RXEM AXJAS
1. Prologo

¿Amor primero?

Bella junto con sus hermanos Jacob, Emmett, Y Alice...

podrán recuperar a sus amores?

Serán los Cullen los niños que ellos recuerdan?

—


	2. El Principio

Pov. Bella.

Soy Bella Swan, tengo 2 hermanos y una hermana.  
El mayor es Emmett, le sigue Jacob sigo yo y por ultimo Alice, todos somos de personalidades diferentes, pero a pesar de eso nos llevamos muy bien.

La historia comienza cuando yo y mi familia vivíamos en Forks, ahí conocimos a unos hermosos niños mis hermanos y yo, cada uno hizo una pequeña historia de amor con ellos Emm con Rose, Jake con Ness, Alice con jas, y yo con Ed un día mi padre nos anunció que nos íbamos de Forks, los Cullen también se iban a su padre Carlay, lo habían nombrado director de un hospital en los Ángeles california, nosotros nos tuvimos que mudar de ahí porque mis padres en un principio se divorciaron y mi papa fue ascendido de puesto a jefe de escuadrón ya que era policía del FBI, mi Madre era diseñadora de modas, así que viajaba mucho, ninguno nos quisimos ir con ella, nos mudábamos a Boston con mi padre cuando yo tenía 11 años, hoy en mi cumple años numero 19 mi papá nos anunciaba que nos mudaríamos a Nueva York ya que lo iban a ascender a comisionado de seguridad eso era un puesto a un más arriba que el que tenía eso era genial, cuando llegamos a Nueva York mi papá nos dijo que nos metería a una escuela privada con todo y dormitorios…. Tipo internado, mi papá compro una casa en Nueva York donde iríamos a pasar vacaciones y fines de semana sí que riamos, en cuanto llegamos a esa dichosa escuela pudimos notar que era muy exclusiva, ese día que llegamos era domingo, al día siguiente empezaban las clases, en cuanto entramos a la escuela Emmett dijo.

-Bueno… para empezar ahí que buscar nuestros dormitorios ¿no?-

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo Jake.

-Vale a mí me tocó el cuarto 201 y ¿a ustedes?- pregunto Alice.

-Ammm pues a mí el 402.- dije con seguridad.

-608.- dijo Emm.

-Vale me toco el 505.- dijo Jake.

-Pues ahí que separarnos eh irnos a instalar y en 2 horas nos vemos para comer ¿no?- Dijo Emmett.

Todos le hicimos caso y salimos hacia nuestros cuartos, camine rumbo a mí cuarto en cuanto entre a mi cuarto y me encontré con un Hermoso hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes pero de un verde esmeralda él era alto como de 1.80, esbelto realmente era perfecto, en ese momento fue el él que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola, tú de vez ser mi nueva compañera ¿no?-

-Si.- tarta mude.

-Bueno mi nombre es Edward… Cullen.-

NO…. Podía ser el… lo había vuelto a encontrar….


	3. Recordando

ç

Pov: Bella.

Pensé por un momento hasta que decidí contestar.

-Hola… mi nombre es Isabella Swan.-  
...

Sentí su mirada y comenzó como a hogares.

-¿Perdón cómo?- dijo él.

-Bella Swan.-

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a sonreír.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, eres tu…- se lanzó a abrazarme, le respondí el abrazo.

-Si… soy yo y tú eres tú.- aun no me soltaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-4 años para ser exactos.-

-Wau sí que ha sido mucho… aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos.-

Obviamente yo también lo recordaba…

Flashback….

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 15 estaba muy emocionada y a la vez no, en cada cumpleaños me daban no tan buenas noticias… hacia 4 años que no veía a mi mamá al igual que a Edward… pff eso me mataba pero tenía que aguantarme…

Ya era de mañana y yo me hacia la dormida… cuando de pronto alguien salto a la cama abrí los ojos y era Emm con Ali seguidos por Jake, todos repetían.

-FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS- decían en coro.

Me levante y los abrase, en realidad nos abrazó Emm a todos era estupendo.

-Vale gracias… los amo- les sonreí a todos…

-Y nosotros a ti.-

Uno por uno se fue yendo hasta dejarme con Alice.

-Vale levántate y báñate o y cámbiate.-

-Así ¿Por qué?-

-Dale te tenemos una sorpresa… pero necesitas estar limpia para ver la sorpresa.-

-Alice… sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.-

-Lo sé pero ahí que te cuesta es un regalo que te queremos hacer tus hermanos.- hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Está bien lo are.-

Me levante por completo y empecé a buscar ropa, de pronto Alice se acercó a mí.

-He y deja de buscar ropa… que yo ya te eh preparado un atuendo-

-¿Qué me has preparado?- estaba ansiosa.

-Está ahí.- señalo una bolsa de regalo.

-No debiste Alice.- Le di un pequeño abrazo.

-Eres la mejor.-

-Losé jejeje.- me soltó.- bueno te dejo te espero en 5 minutos para que hablemos sip-

-Claro…- le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y le dije, me dejo sola y yo comencé a bañarme y a cambiarme cuando termine me puse el pantalón de mezclilla que Alice me había dado y una blusa café junto con mi sudadera café, me cepille el cabello me puse unos tenis y baje al comedor donde ya asían mis hermanos y mi hermana.

-Hola.- dije en lo alto de la escalera.

-Hola cumpleañera- dijo Emm.

-Bueno y ¿cuál es mi sorpresa?-

-Primero desayuna y luego te la daremos si.- dijo jake.-

-Vale.- baje por completo las escaleras y me senté en una silla en el comedor justo enfrente de Emm, desayuné chilaquiles y jugo de naranja, cuando termine todos subimos a lavarnos los dientes bajamos al mismo tiempo y por fin Alice dijo.

-Bueno tu sorpresa no está en la casa pero para ir a la sorpresa tenemos que vendarte los ojos-

-¿Cómo?...-

-Sí.- dijo Jake.

-Está bien acabemos con esto.-

-Excelente.- dijo Emm.-

Me vendaron los ojos y comenzamos a caminar Jake me estaba dirigiendo, pero no lo así muy bien por poco y no me caía como 3 veces, hasta que Alice lo ayudo, subimos al carro y supuse que Emm estaba manejando, tardamos en llegar poco tiempo y me bajaron del auto comenzamos a caminar, llegamos hasta una banca y ahí me sentaron.

-Bella nos vamos en un momento llega tu sorpresa no te vayas a quitar la venda si.- dijo Alice.

Sentí como poco a poco se iban desapareciendo las voces… De pronto llego alguien lo sentí por el olor no era nadie que yo conociera al parecer… comencé a ponerme algo nerviosa de pronto sentí su aliento y comenzó a besarme en ese momento me quite la venda de los ojos y me sorprendí mucho al ver a EDWARD… era el mi Edward, al verlo le respondí el beso, terminamos de besarnos y él me dijo.

-Vamos a Comer algo si.- medio la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

Caminamos por el parque de Boston me llevo a un restaurante y ahí comenzamos a platicar.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunte yo.

-Veras… tus hermanos me pagaron la mitad del viaje y yo puse la otra mitad y así pude venir.-

-Me has extrañado.-dije como en un susurro.

-Cada día de mi vida.-

Me acerque y lo bese.

-Te amo Bella.- pronuncio.

-Y yo a ti.-

Comenzó a avanzar la tarde y entre broma y broma se pasó el tiempo… fuimos a su hotel donde él se hospedaba, entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en el sillón nos besamos lentamente y apasionada mente, de pronto se levantó y puso música para bailar.

Bruno Mars… It will rain, esa canción me encantaba ( watch?v=W-w3WfgpcGg&ob=av2e)

-Esto es increíble.-

-Lo sé.- me dijo al oído.

Seguimos besándonos a un bailando.

-Está bien.-

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-¿Quieres que yo sé a el primero?-

-Y el último.- dije, el me dedico una sonrisa linda.

Seguí besándolo y de pronto poco a poco comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa lenta mente, hasta quedarnos completa mente desnudos, nos recostamos en la cama, comenzamos poco a poco a acariciarnos ya que también era la primera vez de Edward, poco a poco comenzó a en vestirme lenta y suave mente.

-Ahh.- dije con un poco de dolor.-

-Shsh… yo te cuido- me dijo al oído y con un tono de voz suave.

Seguimos a si lenta y suave mente, el me daba pequeños besos.

-Te amo Bella.- dijo en un suave susurro.

Sonreí al escuchar eso… era perfecto el momento, terminamos y nos quedamos recostados en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto- ¿Te eh echo daño?-

-No para nada asido perfecto de hecho me siento muy bien.-

-Es porque eres perfecta.- dijo sonriendo

Dormimos toda la noche juntos y abrazados, al día siguiente se fue pero antes me dio un collar en forma de corazón que se partía a la mitad uno tenía una B y el otro una E, a mí me dio la E y él sé que do con la B, prometió que un día nos volveríamos a ver…. Sin en cambio ese fue el último día que lo vi.

Fin del Flashback…

-Si como olvidar ese día-

-El mejor.- dijo él.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta de nuestro dormitorio el corrió abrir la puerta se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Hola mi amor…-

¿Cómo Edward tenia novia?... no podía ser él lo prometió que nunca se enamoraría de nadie más…


	4. Primer Encuentro

Pov: Bella.  
Me quede en shock al escuchar a otra hablarle así a Edward… me sentí como decepcionada de, el… pero como me pude hacer ilusiones pensando que un chico como el me esperaría… fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la chica.  
-Bueno Eddy ¿Quién es tu nueva compañera?-pregunto la chica.  
-Amm, veras.- dijo el un poco nervioso.  
Abrió un poco la puerta y dejo entrar a la chica… ella era realment...

e hermosa, rubia alta de ojos azules… ¿Cómo podía yo competir contra ella?, me pregunte., me señalo y dijo.  
-Bueno, ella es Bella.- la chica se acercó a mí y me saludo.- y Bella ella es Tanya mi novia.-  
Me quede ahí sin poder respirar por la noticia hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y tuve que contestar.  
-Bueno.-  
-Bells…Debemos de hablar.- era la voz de Emmett.  
-Si… yo también necesito hablar con ustedes.-  
-Dale ¿Dónde nos vemos?-pregunto  
-No sé en la entra como quedamos.-  
-Vale voy para allá, llego con Jacob.-  
-Si yo voy por Alice.-  
Colgó el teléfono y Edward se me quedo mirando.  
-¿Así que también esta Alice aquí?- pregunto Edward.  
-Si de hecho esta también Jacob y Emmett.-  
-Wau… hace años que nos los veo.-  
-Si… pues me tengo que ir nos vemos luego si.- camine rumbo a la puerta y pase justo al lado de la chica.- un gusto haberte conocido.- dije yo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.  
-Lo mismo digo yo Bella.- dijo ella con un tono hipócrita.  
-Nos vemos Bells.- dijo el me sorprendió que lo hiciera hacía años que no nos veíamos y lo recordaba.  
-Si… adiós.- dije y Salí de ahí como pude.  
Comencé a caminar y no supe bien el motivo de por qué se me empezaron a empañar los ojos con lágrimas… en cuanto llegue al cuarto de Alice ella ya estaba ahí afuera… estaba llorando amargamente así que corrí a abrazarla.  
-¿Qué tienes Alice?- trate de consolarla.  
-Ahí Bella.- se aferró más a mí.  
-¿Por qué lloras?, dime- casi suplique.  
-Es que… veras mi compañero es Jasper y él tiene novia y ella me trato mal… incluso me dio una cachetada y el no hizo nada.-  
-¿Qué te hicieron qué?, dime quien fue la tipa que te golpeo.-  
-Se llama María.-  
-Dale, vamos con los chicos y ahorita agregamos tu asuntito.-  
Le dije, la tome por su brazo, bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba Jacob y Emmett, pero algo me extraño, Emmett traía cara de maniático al igual que Jake, nos acercamos a ellos y pregunte.  
-¿Por qué traían esas caras?-  
-Veras… Rosalie es mi compañera de cuarto.- dijo Emm.  
-Y la mía es Rennesme.-dijo Jake.  
-Dale y ¿porque esa caras?, se ve como si hubieran peleado con alguien.-  
-De hecho ellas andan con unos hermanos los King, y se puso intenso el asunto ya sabes.- dijo Emm.  
-Y ustedes ¿Por qué lloran?-  
-Alice tiene un problema Necesitamos solucionarlo.-  
-Sí cuéntanos que paso.- dijo Jake.  
Les conté todo como me lo había dicho Alice… ellos en seguida se enojaron y salimos rumbo a la búsqueda de la tal María, caminamos por un pasillo y ahí estaban todos los Cullen hablando y con caras de… no sé cómo decirlo, nos acercamos a ellos y justo frente a frente Emmett hablo.  
-he y tu.- señalo a Jasper.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto él.  
-¿Dónde está tu novia?- esta vez fue Jake el que hablo.  
-¿Para qué quieres saber?-  
-Tenemos un asunto que arreglar con ella.- dije yo.  
Paso un rato y él no contestaba, Emmett perdió la paciencia y lo tomo por el suéter cargándolo y azotándolo contra la pared.  
-No te hagas el idiota… sabes bien para que la buscamos… y como no quieres responder te daremos el recado…-  
-Dile que mi hermana Alice no está sola… que tiene 2 hermanos y 1 hermana ok, y no dejaremos que ella ni nadie le haga nada.- dijo Jake, en un tono muy molesto.  
-Y tu… No le vuelvas a hablar a mi hermana y mantente alejado de ella… si no lo haces te dolerá.- dijo Emmett.  
-¿Cómo lo are si ella es mi compañera de cuarto?- dijo Jasper en un tono burlón.  
-No… lo será más…- Emmett traía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- yo me encargare de eso.-  
-¿Y cómo lo aras?- pregunto Jasper.  
-Ya veraz… y si no podemos cambiar de cuarto nos vamos de aquí.- esta vez quien hablo fue Jake.  
Todos nos quedamos con cara de ¿qué?... pero al final fue Edward el que rompió el silencio.  
-¿No sé pueden ir?, sería tonto que se fueran solo por eso.-  
-Nada que tonto… también hay más razones.-dijo Emmett.  
-¿Dime una?- pregunto Rosalie.  
-Ustedes.- Emmett respondió con dolor en sus palabras  
-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto Ness.  
-¿Y por qué no?- Jake respondió en forma de pregunta.  
Se hizo otro silencio en el pasillo y esta vez Emmett lo rompió.  
-Bueno tenemos que irnos.- señalo hacia el otro lado del pasillo y nos miró a Jake, Alice y a mí- vamos.- termino de decir, le hicimos caso y salimos de ahí de nuestro primer encuentro, seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a una oficina, de la chica que asignaba los cuartos.  
-Hola.-salude a la chica.  
-Hola- respondió ella.- ¿En qué les puedo servir?-  
-Veras… tenemos un pequeño problema.- respondió Emmett. -Mi hermana no está a gusto con quien la asignaron.-  
-Oh ya veo.- dijo ella.- ¿Con quién le toco?-  
-Con Jasper Cullen.-Respondió Jake.  
-Veamos si ahí cuartos disponibles.- la chica comenzó a buscar en su computadora.- Lamentable mente todo está ocupado.-  
-Rayos.- dijo Emm.  
-Sí lo siento.-respondió ella.  
-No se preocupe.-esta vez hable yo.  
Salimos de la oficina de la chica e íbamos caminando cuando Jake dijo algo.  
-Y ¿si le decimos a Papá que nos cambie de escuela?-  
-Estaría.- Dijo Emm.  
-¿Y si mi padre no quiere?-  
-Nos vengamos.- Salió a relucir la voz maquiavélica de Jake.  
-¿De quién?- pregunto Alice.  
-De los Cullen…-Jake respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-Dale me gusta tu idea.-Emmett dijo con las cejas alzadas.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice.  
-Porque cada quien tiene su razón ¿no?- respondió Emm.  
-¿Por ejemplo?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Edward… prometió que no se enamoraría de nadie más que de mí.- respondí.  
-Rosalie, me juro amor eterno y vela.-Respondió Emm.  
-Ness... dijo el primero y el último- Respondió Jake.  
-y Jasper prometió que nunca me lastimaría.- Contesto Alice.  
-Ya está, a todos nos prometieron algo y no lo cumplieron.- Emmett respondió.  
-Solo hay que hacerles ver lo que un día dejaron ir.- al decirlo señale nuestros cuerpos, todos comenzamos a reír.  
Estaba dicho… haríamos que se arrepintieran de su error de a ver elegido estar con otros.


End file.
